More then Friends
by italy10
Summary: When April and Donatello spend more and more time together during the Christmas week, will they become more then friends?
1. Chapter 1

April was on her way to the turtle lair with a red shopping bag in her hand. She could feel the wind picking up, it was getting ready to snow. April really hoped she could reach the lair before it started to snow. All of the people on the streets were starting to go home they didn't want to be out in the cold anymore. When she was thinking she didn't either, she was pulled in to an ally, she was going to scream but a hand was put over her mouth and someone said "Shut up!" that voice, it sound familiar, she couldn't tell where she had heard it before. It slowly removed it's hand from over her mouth. It was quiet for awhile April decided to brake the silence and asked "Who are you?" THEY stepped out into the dim light and she saw it was Donnie and Raph! April sighed, "GUYS! I'm glad it's you..." Then she realized one of them HAD to of pulled her into the ally "OK, Which one of you pulled me into the ally?" Raph raised his hand and said "That would be me, oh yeah I also told you to shut up!" "So, it was Donnie that put his hand over my mouth, huh?" Donnie blushed a little and replied "Y-Yeah, it was me..." Raph rolled his eyes "OK you two, lets get back to the lair already cause if we don't get there soon we're gonna have an angry Sensei and an more annoyingly bossy Leo!" April nodded and said "OK, lets get going then! Come on Donnie!" She grabbed his hand without knowing and started running ahead of him and Raph, Raphael then started yelling "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? GET BACK HE-" he realized it was no use to keep yelling and ran after them. When April finally got to the lair and she realized she was holding Donnie's hand she blushed and quickly let go... She went through the open door and was greeted by Mikey giving her a big hug and refusing to let go, but when Raph finally caught up he manged to pry Mikey off her and hit him up-side the head, Mikey replied to the hit on his head with "HEY! I'm happy to see her!" Donnie watched him go around the corner to his room he apologized for Mikey and April said "No it's fine. Can you go get him I have something for you guys!" Mikey popped his head around the corner and said "You have something for us?" "Yep I do! And if you come here you can have it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's face lit up and he quickly ran over to her and gave her a giant hug resulting with Donatello just starring at his younger brother, hugging the girl of his dreams. But this time, Mikey let go of April without Raph prying him off. She went over to the couch and sat down, everyone followed and crowded around her and watched her open the bag with wondering eyes. She took out 5 little boxes all wrapped in paper she handed one to Michelangelo. Mikey ask with much curiosity "What do we do with it?"  
Donnie told his youngest brother "We open it, shell-brain."  
All Mikey said was "Oh." And he started ripping paper off and throwing it here and there. When he reached the gift on the inside he told April happily "THANKS APRIL!" he turned to his brothers "CHECK IT OUT!" He shoved the box of candy canes in Raph's face (even if he doesn't know what it is!) and said to him "LOOK!" But poor Mikey didn't notice that he was getting on Raph's nerves, Raph took the box out of is little brother's hands and put it aside. Raph's look spoke for him, he wasn't happy, he was just about to attack Mikey when Sensei came in and said sternly  
"Raphael!" Raph quickly stood up and saw the look in his adopted father's eyes, all Raph said after that was, "  
Hai Sensei..." He sat down with an annoyed look on his face. April saw he wasn't in the mood to be bothered yet, she still went over to him and gave him the gift and said "Here."  
He looked at the box in his human friend's hands, he gently took the box from her and slowly opened it, April stood and watched in silence. When it was open it revealed a box of all 3 Lord of the Rings movies, Raphael didn't know what to say, so all he said was "Thanks." April had a pleased look on her face. She left Raph's side and went over to Donnie and his other brothers. Raph still was speechless he just keep starring at the box. Donnie asked April "How did you know Raph likes Lord Of The Rings?"  
April replied with a shrug "Lucky guess?"  
Donnie just shook his head but immediately regretted doing so.  
Mikey broke the silence and asked April "Well what are you waiting for? Me and Raph got gifts, what about Donnie and Leo?"  
April jolted up right her position on the floor and said "Oh right! Thanks Mikey!" Mikey beamed with pride with remembering something for once as April handed Leo his present, a small box wrapped in blue paper and tied with green ribbon.  
Leo took the box and carefully opened it, as revealed 37 issues of "Space Heroes" comics. Leo looked at the book of comics and said "Oh wow April! Thanks!"  
April smiled and handed Donatello his present, Donnie pulled back the paper and it revealed... a box.  
Mikey laughed "DUDE! SHE GOT YOU A-A-A... A BOX!"  
Donnie glared at Mikey and said "No you shell-for-brains, there's something IN the box!" Mikey didn't say anything and walked off the his swing over the water. Donnie just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to April, he opened the box and inside was...

_A/N: I promise this will get better! And I'm sorry for the delay! I'll be posting a lot more! Again, Sorry!_


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie opened the box and inside was, a book? The purple masked turtle didn't really understand. She got all of his brothers such great gifts but. Donnie's thoughts were interrupted by April saying "Oh come on! Open it!" He looked at her, she had one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on her. Donatello looked back at the book and slowly opened it. Pictures, inside of the book were lots of pictures. But not any photos, they were from all of their times together. A grin crept on to his face remembering the time Raph scared Mikey so bad when he was sleeping on his swing that he fell in. When April saw Donnie was happy with what she got him, she was filled with happiness and told him "I wasn't really sure what to get you and then I saw this scrap-book I thought maybe this would do. I know it's not what you were e-"  
April was cut off by Donnie giving her a hug and saying "Thank you April. It's perfect"  
She smiled and said back "Your welcome Donnie"  
Mikey rushed to get the camera and snapped a picture of Donnie and April hugging and said "That's going in the scrap-book!"  
Donnie and April quickly let go of each other and starting blushing, Donnie mostly. Raph just rolled his eyes at the scene.  
"Well" Leonardo said breaking the awkward silence, "Mikey, you said you had a surprise for us?"  
The orange mask turtle shook his head "Oh yeah! Be right back you guys!" He yelled as he ran for the kitchen. Donnie and April got up off the floor and sat on the couch with the rest. They didn't seem to hear Master Splinter entering the room, He cleared his throat.  
Everyone jumped out of their seats and stood before the ninjutsu master "Kon'nichiwa Sensei" Leo said as he bowed.  
"Ah, I see Miss O'Neil has come for a visit." Splinter said.  
April fumbled to get an answer out "Oh uh, Yeah. I, uh came to give your sons gifts. For Christmas."  
Sensei chuckled "Christmas? I thought that was a few weeks away."  
April blushed "It is. I just thought they might like to get some early."  
Sensei nodded at her reply. "Oh! Sensei, I got you a present too!"  
Just then Mikey came back holding a silver tray high and wearing an apron, "Hey guys! I'm back!" Everyone just looked at him wide-eyed. "What?" The young turtle asked.  
"You look ridiculous!" Raph said laughing.  
"Hmph" Mikey pouted at his big brother's response.  
April decided to get Mikey's mind off Raphael making fun of him. "Hey Mikey!" She called to him, "Wanna help me look through these bags? I gotta find Splinter's present!" Michelangelo's baby blue eyes sparkled and he rushed over to help April. The two tore through many bags when April saw what she was looking for. "Got It!" She announced.  
April pulled a red and green striped bag out of a bigger bag. She walked over to Splinter and gave it to him. "No offence but, I didn't know what to get a mutant rat for Christmas. So enjoy, maybe..."  
Splinter chuckled at the teenaged girls warning. He opened the bag and took out a picture frame. "Oh April." Splinter started, "It is wonderful. Thank you."  
He brought all his sons, and April into a hug. Mikey, who still happened to have a T-Phone on him, held out the phone and snapped a photo of his family. He thought to himself, _"That's definitely going in the scrap-book!"_ After gifts, Mikey uncovered the dish he brought out, "Here's my Christmas pizza!" On the dish was a pizza with candy canes, Chocolate and, pickles. "Mike, why are there pickles on this pizza?" Raph asked  
"Because, people hang pickles on their trees on Christmas eve!" Everyone facepalmed but April, "Mikey, it's glass pickles, not real ones."  
Mikey's face dimmed, "Oh... But glass won't taste very good on pizza."  
"Oh little brother..." Leo sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody gave up and decided to try the pizza. Raph volunteered tired Leo to try first, sense he _was_ their leader. He took and bite told Mikey, "Hey, this isn't half bad!" The young ninja grinned.  
The two others tasted it too. Donnie noticed April hadn't eaten any yet, "Come on April! Try it!" Donnie said surprising her.  
"Oh I don't know..." She looked up and saw two faces looking at her with very different looks. Mikey was hoping she'd try his pizza and love it while Donnie, he wasn't putting her under any pressure, he gave her an encouraging smile. April looked at the pizza once more before closing her eyes and taking a bite. To her surprise, it tasted really good for a pizza with pickles! After supper, everyone sat on the couch saying things they could do next, "We could make cookies?" Mikey asked.  
"I could leave." Raph added boredly.  
"How 'bout a movie?" April said. Everyone looked at her,  
"Like what?" Leo questioned.  
"Hmm... What do you have?"  
Donnie raised his hand, "I-I could show you." He said. "Great!"  
Donatello lead the way to an empty room full of books, movies and paper. "Well, you have all this to choose from." He motioned around the room.  
April thought about what kind of movie would be good, _"Sci-Fi? Action? Romance?" _Then it hit her,  
"Got any horror?" The purple masked teen's eyes widened, "Y-Yeah, over here." He brought her to a shelf lined with about thirty movies all labeled with hand written stickers saying, **Horror**.  
She looked through them all and one caught her eye, "How about this one?" She asked holding it up for Donnie to see. "Oh I don't know. Mikey wouldn't go into the bathroom for a week after watching that..."  
April smirked, "Or are _you _to chicken?"  
He blushed, "No! I was serious!"  
April just rolled her eyes and walked out the door and back to the living room leaving a shocked turtle alone.  
"-I am not Raph!"  
"Guys!" She called out ending some pointless argument. "How's this movie?" April asked holding it out.  
Raph fell into a fit of laughter, "That movie? Mikey was scared half to death after watching that!"  
The young turtle pouted, "No! I wasn't scared! I'll watch it again to prove it!"  
At that moment, Leonardo came out of the kitchen holding two large bowls of popcorn and out followed Master Splinter too, "Be more careful with the microwave next time my son." Splinter warned him as he left to his room. Leo set down the bowls and saw the movie in April's hand, "Mirrors? Really? Mikey wouldn't go into-"  
"The bathroom for a week. I know! But he _really_ wants to watch it!" April begged.  
Leo sighed, "Alright... But Mikey, if you wake us up at three in the morning, you'll be sorry."  
Mikey nodded, "Promise! Hey April, I need your help!" Mikey grabbed April's arm and dragged her off to their rooms. Donnie picked up the disk and put it in and started turning on the TV.  
"What do you need?" April asked the orange ninja.  
"Well, just grab every blanket you can see and carry!" Then Michelangelo started pulling off blankets and tossing them into a pile. April smiled and walked over to Donnie's bed and took his covers, then Raph's. Mikey had already taken his and Leo's. "Sweet! Let's go!" They ran out of the room with arm fulls of blankets, they each dropped them into piles. "Leo, you get your cover, Raph has his and I get mine! Donnie, you and April have to share."  
Donatello blushed, "D-Do we n-need them?" he stuttered. "Yep!" Mikey nodded his head like mad and got on the couch. Everyone one followed, Raph took a chair, Leo and Mikey both sat on the couch and April and Donnie were on the floor.  
"Okay Mike, you sure you wanna watch this?" Leo asked cautiously. "I'm sure, Leo!"  
Raph grunted, "Can we start this movie or what?"  
Mikey grabbed the remote from Leo and pressed the play button. But, he wished he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry guys for the lack of chapters! I hope you enjoy this one! ^^**

* * *

"Don't go in there. Listen to me. I know what gonna happen. Stay away from the mirror!" Mikey screamed in horror and pulled the pillow over his face. But slowly he brought it down, big mistake. He shrieked and jumped down and sat Sat next to April on the floor.  
Donnie groaned.  
The frightened young turtle looked over to April who's face was shocked but amused all at the same time.  
"April?" Mikey whispered. "Are you scared?"  
April looked at him, "Well kinda." She whispered back. Then she had an idea. "At least it hasn't gotten to the scariest part yet." She said her voice low and her eyes glinting with mischief.  
"What's that? Which part? Tell me." Mikey whined.  
"When the person goes into the bathroom to take a bath. She looks in the mirror to take out her braid then turns around and steps into the bath. It pans over to the mirror and her refection is still there. It slowly pulls her-"  
Then the youngest turtle, the runt of the litter screamed. He ran out of the living room and into the dojo. April looked over at the TV and saw that everything she had been describing was happening at the moment and Mikey had watch all of it.

* * *

Mikey walked silently into the dojo and sat down.  
"My son. What troubles you?" Splinter's voice came out of the dim lighted corner. Michelangelo looked up, "Well, we're watching this horror movie-"  
"Horror movie you say? Michelangelo, I told you, do not watch these movie. You have never watched one without being frightened. Which was it this time?"  
"Mirrors..." Mikey said softly  
"I see... Why do you watch these movies if they scare you?"  
He hesitated. "Well, my brother like them. And so does April... I don't want them to get mad because they can't watch one. And they'll make fun of me for not doing it..."  
"Ah, I see. You are worried that your brothers will mock you for not watching a horror film with them. Correct?"  
"Yeah... Most are just kinda scary but this one is really bad..." Mikey sighed  
"Yes well-" Sensei's ear perked up. "You may come in April O'Neil.  
April walked into the dojo and stood behind Mikey.  
"You may have a seat." Splinter told her. "Now, tell me why my son has come in here so frightened."  
"I might have been making the movie worse but describing it all as it happening... I didn't mean to scare him so much though..."  
"You both can settle this. I will meditate on the matter." Splinter said as he walked into his room and closed the screen door behind him.  
April turned to Mikey, "I'm really sorry I scared you Mike... I didn't realize it. I just wan-" She was cut off by Mikey leaning in and giving her a hug.  
"It's okay April. Horror movies never were my thing anyway."  
"Yeah but I made it worse... I'm really sorry Mikey... You forgive me?"  
Mikey let go of her and laughed, "Of course! Why else would I give you a hug? But I don't think I'll be finishing the movie..." He finished sadly.  
"It's okay. You gave it your best shot." April said reassuringly. "I never was one for horror either..."  
"What?" Mikey said shocked. "Then why'd you pick that one?"  
"'Cause...I was testing Donnie..." She admitted.  
"Oh. Speaking of Donnie, how's it going?" Mikey asked, mischief.  
April blushed, "W-well, fine. I-I'm not sure I u-understand y-your question." Mikey smirked.  
"I g-gotta go. Or I'll miss the end." April stuttered still blushing as she left the room.  
She sighed "I guess Mikey already knows...I hope he doesn't announcing it to everyone..."  
April was heading back to the living room when she heard her name. "What do you want Raph?" She asked turning around.  
"Why did you leave? Got to scary for ya?" He asked tauntingly.  
"No. I scared Mikey...I went to say sorry." Then she realized something. "Were you listening in on our conversation?"  
Raphael put his hands up. "What me? No way!" He said sarcastically.  
April growled then blushed. "How much did you hear?"  
Raph Smirked. "Enough to know your biggest secret."  
"No."  
"Yes. And I know what I'm gonna do with it."  
April gasp. "No. Y-You wouldn't."  
"Oh but wouldn't I?" Raph chuckled and went back to his seat. April went and sat down next to Donnie on the floor.  
"April? Where did you go?" Donnie asked. She didn't dare meet his eyes.  
"No where... Just made sure Mikey was okay."  
Donnie knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Okay April. If you say so."  
The rest of the movie April couldn't enjoy. She kept glancing over at Raph who was most likely planning on how to tell everyone her worst secret. She shivered, had it gotten colder? Donnie put the blanket on her, "Better?"  
She sighed. "Better..."


End file.
